


One Evening in A Tavern

by badgerterritory



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor has met Hawke before. Once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Evening in A Tavern

Ariana locked eyes with the dark-haired human, and felt… something she hadn’t felt before. She was attracted to women, and she knew what that attraction felt like, but the pull she felt towards this human was completely different. She felt like she  _had_  to have her.

Her mouth felt dry as she approached, the moisture pooling instead between her legs, and she said, “Greetings, human.”

The human raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall, subtly flexing her muscular arms. “Hello, Qunari.”

"Vashoth," Ariana corrected. "I was born outside the Qun. And I prefer Ariana."

"Well, then, Ariana. I’m Hawke." She reached out to touch one of Ariana’s braids. "Are you a mage? Because you mage-icked my breath away." Hawke chuckled to herself, which was odd because that definitely wasn’t funny, and then continued, "But really, I saw the way you’re looking at me and arousal is a fairly universal sight, so if you want a tumble, speak quickly. There are a dozen women in this room that would have me in a heartbeat."

Ariana snorted, familiar with and unimpressed by this tactic. “So why don’t you go speak to them, Hawke?”

Hawke’s head tilted a little. She smirked. “I like you, Ariana. We should fuck.”

Ariana nearly reconsidered. It’d been a long time, and she certainly wanted sex, but this woman…

Desire overrode common sense when Hawke stepped closer, her head only reaching Ariana’s breasts, and said, “I’m going to grab your horns and ride your face, and then I’m going to put my fingers up your cunt and make you scream.”

Not caring who else was watching in the tavern, Ariana leaned down and kissed Hawke. They were halfway to Ariana’s room when they were intercepted by a Rivaini who insisted on joining in.

Ariana didn’t protest. Hawke still fulfilled her promises, anyways, so it didn’t matter much.

* * *

Varric fell over laughing. “Maker’s breath, Inquisitor!” He fell to his knees, still laughing, and Ariana crossed her arms over her chest. She waited for him to finish.

He kept laughing. He eventually stopped, then choked out “You slept with Hawke and Isabela!” and started laughing again. Cassandra, nearby, was looking everywhere except at Ariana and Varric. She looked like she was smiling a little, too. The traitor.

When Varric finally stopped laughing, he looked to Cassandra. “So all that time you were looking for her, you could have just gone undercover in a shitty tavern and seduced her.”

Cassandra shook her head. “Considering the partners we know of, I don’t think I’m her type. If I was a foot taller with horns, maybe.”

They shared a laugh at Ariana’s expense and she decided to never tell either of them anything ever again.


End file.
